Afterlife
by Woor Energy
Summary: Il voulait partir dans un autre monde. Loin de celui qu'il aimait, mais il avait besoin de liberté. Alors il passe dans la vie d'après. Mais les adieux sont les plus difficiles à faire. "S'il te plaît, comprend que je dois partir et continuer ma propre vie..." [Songfic - 2ppie]


_Yo ! Voila ma sixième Songfic sur un pairing que je n'ai que trop peu exploité, à savoir le 2ppie. Et accrochez-vous bien à vos moustaches puisqu'il s'agit d'une Deathfic ! En fait quand j'ai traduit la chanson, à savoir Afterlife d'Avenged Sevenfold, j'ai directement trouvé le pairing parfait et la situation parfaite. Après, reste à savoir si la mise en page vous plaira..._

 _Voila, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

 _[POV : Le Hippie de SLG]_

 **Marchant comme dans un rêve, le plus détesté que t'ai jamais vu**  
 **Le plus incertain mais il semble que, c'est parce qu'on t'as attendu**  
 **Tombé à cet endroit, te donnant juste un avant goût**  
 **De ce qu'il y a au-delà de ton séjour ici, tu reviendra bientôt de tout façon**

Gros, je sais pas quoi te dire... Je crois que j'y ai été un peu trop fort cette fois-ci. Ou alors c'est cette nouvelle drogue dont je ne connaissais même pas les effets... Peu importe, c'était un besoin vital. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ma connerie, c'est vrai que j'ai été imprudent et que j'ai agit sans me soucier des conséquences. Non, non, ne pleures pas, je t'en prie... Je déteste te voir comme ça. Essuie ces larmes, il faut que tu sois fort. Voila, c'est bien, je préfère te voir comme ça, Hippie... mon Hippie.

Bon, laisse-moi continuer maintenant s'il te plaît. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps.

 **Je vois une lumière lointaine, mais chérie ça ne peut pas être vrai**  
 **Quel lieu surréaliste pour voir cela, alors comment est-ce que ça a pu se produire ?**  
 **C'est arrivé trop tôt**

Tu sais, j'ai toujours été un peu tête en l'air et je réfléchi pas forcément... Je suis souvent perdu dans mon monde, aussi, et la drogue m'aide beaucoup pour ça, gros. Mais quand j'étais perdu dans mon monde, tu étais avec moi. À mes côtés, tout le temps, et c'était bien. On s'amusait bien ensemble, c'était le bon temps. On riait, on s'embrassait, et on riait encore. Mais je sais pas... Quelque chose s'est détérioré par ma faute. Ne le nie pas gros, c'est vrai, tout va de travers depuis quelques temps à cause de moi. De mes conneries. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te faire souffrir comme ça... Pardon.  
Tu dis que tu ne m'en veux pas ? Ah ah. J'en doute.

 **Et quand je pense a toutes les fois où je n'étais pas à ma place**  
 **J'ai compris ce qu'était la vie et j'ai réalisé que c'était allé trop loin**

Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer compatissant. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne ressentais plus que du dégoût envers ma pitoyable personne, et même, je t'y encourage. J'ai été nul. Non seulement je me suis détruit à petits feux sans m'en rendre compte et sans t'écouter, mais en plus je t'ai fait du mal. Je suis tellement con, gros, tellement... Si, arrête de dire le contraire. Je dois être puni pour ce que j'ai fait. Pour ce que je _t'ai_ fait.  
Tu m'avais dit d'arrêter cette merde, au point de devoir en venir aux mains pour me le faire comprendre. Et moi j'ai fait ma tête de mule. Pardon, gros, pardon, pardon, pardon... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... Mais j'en ai vraiment marre de ce monde hostile. Le nôtre, celui qu'on a bâti au fil des mois, des années, est bien mieux. Et je veux le rejoindre pour toujours. Je sais que tu m'y retrouveras... En tout cas, je t'attendrai.

 **Je ne peux pas rester ici, nous devons emprunter l'issue de cette vie d'après**  
 **Car cette fois je suis décidé à partir, loin d'ici**

Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi. J'ai hâte de m'en aller. Pas toi ? Non ? Mais tu m'avais dis que tu aimais notre univers. Oui, je sais qu'au fond il n'est pas réel... Mais laisse-moi une chance d'y croire. C'est comme le paradis, peut-être qu'il existe, peut-être pas, nous n'avons aucunes preuves de son existence, mais au final, on fait tout pour y aller. Mais il est bien, ce paradis. _Notre_ paradis.  
Tu n'as pas peur, n'Est-ce pas ? Ah, je le savais. Tu as toujours été courageux, gros, toujours. Alors si ce n'est pas le problème de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière de la vie, qu'Est-ce que c'est ? Oh ? T'as peur de me quitter ? Rien que ça ?

Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien.

 **Un endroit d'espoir et sans douleur, un ciel parfait sans pluie**  
 **Nous pouvons quitter cet endroit mais nous devons nous abstenir, car nous t'avons attendu trop longtemps**  
 **Tombé à cet endroit, te donnant juste un avant goût  
De ce qu'il y a au-delà de ton séjour ici, tu reviendra bientôt de tout façon**

Je vais devoir m'en aller dans peu de temps. C'est triste à dire, mais c'est comme ça. Prends ton temps pour arriver à moi, je veux que tu vives heureux, pas comme j'ai fait. Prends le temps de vivre, d'apprécier les choses, et d'aimer... Si, tu le dois, tu dois m'oublier. De toute façon, quoi que l'on fasse, on se retrouvera. Alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça et profite. Profite de _ta_ vie, souris, fais des trucs biens. Après tout, toi, t'as toujours été quelqu'un de Bien. Un brave gars, un bon ami, et le plus merveilleux des petits copains.  
Pleure pas... Je t'en supplie... Je ne veux pas partir avec l'image de ton visage trempé de larmes ancré dans mon esprit. Oui, voila, souris, c'est bien, gros, c'est très bien. Sois heureux. Tu l'as toujours été, alors reste-le, ne change pas à cause d'un minable comme moi.

À la prochaine, gros. Je t'aime.

 _[POV externe.]_

 **La paix sur cette Terre n'est pas réelle (mon dos contre le mur)**  
 **Pas de douleur ni de notion du temps (je suis trop jeune pour tomber)**  
 **Alors je ne veux pas rester où je ne suis pas à ma place, je me sens mal et ça c'est mon signe**  
 **J'ai créé mon esprit**

Il avait presque l'impression que ses paroles résonnaient dans son crâne. Il était ignoble de penser de telles choses de sa propre personne, le Hippie de Minute Papillon n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait fait une erreur, d'accord, et une erreur qui lui avait coûté la vie... Mais comment pouvait-il ? Comment pouvait-il soumettre d'aussi horribles phrases ? Comment tout cela a pu sortir de ses lèvres qu'il avait tant embrassé auparavant ? C'était inconcevable.  
Les yeux du drogué se reposèrent sur le corps inanimé de son alter-ego. Un pantin. Un beau et triste pantin. Voila à quoi il ressemblait. Même plongé dans un sommeil sans fin il était beau.

 **Donne moi ta main mais comprend bien que je veux juste te dire au revoir**  
 **S'il te plait comprend que je dois partir et continuer ma propre vie**

Le Hippie enleva son couvre-chef et le posa sur le torse de l'autre Hippie, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres encore chaudes et de descendre du combi de son amant.  
Une fois dans le jardin, il se mit à courir hors du territoire de Kriss, ne prêtant pas attention à Mathieu et son créateur l'appelant derrière lui, sur le pas de la maison. De l'air frais, il avait absolument besoin d'air frais. Il avait besoin de liberté. Il avait besoin de...  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait. Il avait besoin du Hippie, et de rien d'autre. Il avait besoin de ses paroles apaisantes, de ses baisers, de ses mains, de son corps, de son odeur, de tout. Il voulait son aimé, voila tout. Et on le lui avait arraché.

 **Je ne peux pas rester ici, nous devons emprunter l'issue de cette vie d'après**  
 **Car cette fois je suis décidé à partir, loin d'ici**  
 **Je n'ai rien contre toi et tu me manqueras sûrement**  
 **Cet endroit est plein de paix et de lumière, et j'espère que tu pourras**  
 **Me ramener quand le temps sera venu**

Ses yeux se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes alors qu'il courrait de plus en plus vite sur les routes de campagne du Beaujolais. Quelques voitures passaient de temps en temps, mais c'était rare. Il faisait assez chaud, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se foutait de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il voulait fuir cette atroce réalité, rejoindre son compagnon.  
Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'en seulement quelques semaines, non, quelques mois, tout s'est cassé la gueule dans leur couple. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui en voudrait jamais, ce n'était la faute de personne. Encore moins de la sienne.

 **J'aimais les retours chez moi larmoyants, ils me manquent déjà**  
 **Je prie Dieu pour qu'il n'y ait personne qui écoute**  
 **Donne moi la chance d'être celui que je veux être**

Le Hippie s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu de sa course. Sa cheville droite le lançait, son cœur lui donnait l'impression d'être compressé tant il battait vite, et jamais il n'avait eu autant besoin d'air qu'à cet instant précis. Mais qu'importe. S'il ne pouvait pas exprimer tout la peine qu'il avait sur le cœur, s'ils ne pouvaient plus dire à son conjoint à quel point il souffrait, il allait le faire maintenant, et une bonne fois pour toute.

 **(Je suis incassable ; étouffé par l'ecstasy)**  
 **Oh Seigneur je vais faire tout ce que je peux mais tu dois me laisser y aller de moi-même**  
 **(Ne me casse pas, libère moi, j'ai besoin d'une autre chance de vivre)**

Et il se mit à chanter. Fort. Si fort qu'une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola, si fort qu'il sentait tout son être s'apaiser peu à peu, si fort que ses poumons et sa gorge n'en pouvaient plus. Si fort qu'il entendit sa voix résonner.  
Chanter ça adoucit les mœurs, avait-il entendu une fois. Il ne se souvenait plus de qui lui avait dit, mais cette personne avait entièrement raison. Chanter pour sa peine, ses larmes, sa rage, son amour perdu. Chanter pour toutes ces merdes qui ont pourri son couple et sa vie. Chanter pour qu'il l'entende de là où il était, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent. Il le savait, ils se reverraient.

 **Je ne peux pas rester ici, nous devons emprunter l'issue de cette vie d'après  
** **Car cette fois je suis décidé à partir, loin d'ici**  
 **Je n'ai rien contre toi et tu me manqueras sûrement**  
 **Cet endroit est plein de paix et de lumière, et j'espère que tu pourras**  
 **Me ramener quand le temps sera venu**

Le drogué s'écroula à genoux dans l'herbe bordant la route. Il avait vraiment trop mal, il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il ferma les yeux et tentait de maîtriser les battements de son cœur, les mains ancrées dans le sol. Il priait n'importe quoi, n'importe qui qu'on lui dise que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait se réveiller et trouver le Hippie, _son_ Hippie allongé à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer. Mais ce rêve était beaucoup trop réel pour en être un.  
Il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule, mais il n'eut pas la force de ne serait-ce que tourner la tête. Il vit donc une ombre floue se placer devant son champ de vision, et il releva ses yeux sur cet inconnu essoufflé.

"Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, Hippie, déclara Kriss, haletant. Rentrons."

Le susnommé acquiesça et se redressa lentement avant de se jeter dans les bras de son créateur en pleurs. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout cela, de toute cette tension accumulée, de toute cette tristesse, il était fatigué.

Il était temps de passer à la vie d'après.


End file.
